Kiss The Rain
by Mari605i
Summary: "Did you kiss the rain for me," he whispered to her while holding her close to his body."Each and every day," she muttered into his jacket before stretching herself up to kiss him. Rather sweet one-shot with Victorie and Teddy


Victoire was sitting in the Hogwarts Express on her way back to London – and far more importantly; back to Teddy – starring out as the surrounding passed, the rain trailing down the window.  
>She thought of Teddy; of how much she'd missed him during the last year. It had been a lot easier for them when he'd still been at school. They had been inseparable back then; where he was going, she was going, too; when she moved, he moved, too. They were simply made to be, names practically written in the stars.<p>

But then he had always been a year older than her, which meant he also left Hogwarts before she did. She'd considered dropping out, leaving school altogether just so she could be with him, because that was how much she needed him to be close to her. Needed him to reassure her of herself, to hold and love her; to simply be _her_ Teddy.

Her parents had instantly said no and she'd been forced to return to finish her education at Hogwarts. Her only comfort and the only thing that kept her from losing her mind out of longing was his letters.

Teddy always wrote letters to her, one each Wednesday, and each week she would be rip the turquoise envelope open, the color which he had chosen because it would then always be evident to tell them apart from all the others: the blue ones from her mother and father, the faint pink ones from her mother's parents, the red ones from her father's parents and the white ones from the rest. She would always grab Teddy's first, opening them quick to read what he'd written to her.

Often he would write things like: "I miss you, Sweetheart," and "You have to be the love of my life"; all the classics you may say, but one letter particularly stayed clear in her memory.

It had been a rainy November day and much like now she had been sitting starring outside on the rain; though back then she'd been sitting on the windowsill in the girls' dormitory while reading his latest letter. That time he had written something truly weird, the letter going like this:

_My dearest Victoire_

_Right now I'm sitting starring out at the rain, its drops creating weird patterns down the class. When I was younger I used to trail these with a finger, but now I'm stuck thinking about you; of how we spent the summer by the lake, not far from your grandparents' house. I'm remembering the way we sat on the grass together, you on my lap; how your beautiful blonde hair framed your face, your blue eyes on me the whole time; how we laughed, talked and kissed. _

_Kissing you has always been one of the best things I know; the way the butterflies still go nuts each time we're that near, your touch still magnetizing me. _

_You know I love you, I tell you in each letter and I tell you that I miss you though that's not nearly covering it! If you miss me as much as I miss you, which I truly hope you do, here's an advice for you even though it probably sounds ridiculous; kiss the rain._

_I said it would sound ridiculous didn't I? But I'm serious;_

_Kiss the rain _

_Whenever you need me_

_Kiss the rain _

_Whenever I'm gone too long_

_If your lips _

_Feel lonely and thirsty_

_Kiss the rain and wait for dawn_

_So kiss the rain remembering we still live under the same sky and that we'll soon be reunited._

_I love you and I miss you._

_Your_

_Teddy_

She'd thought back then that he'd lost it, but now she understood. It couldn't be explained in words it was just something she _knew. _Whenever she would kiss the rain, she would think of him and hope that when the rain would fall, he also would know that she loved and missed him.

As the train stopped, she practically jumped out leaving her trunks to her well-knowing parents; they had realized from the start that there was nothing they could do that would prevent Victoire's and Teddy's love from blooming furtherer.

She ran out of King's Cross knowing he would be there to wait for her and true enough; he was standing right outside leaning up against a car, his familiar turquoise hair drenched.

She ran up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Did you kiss the rain for me," he whispered to her while holding her close to his body.

"Each and every day," she muttered into his jacket before she stretched herself up to kiss him.

_I love you and will always miss you_

_When you're not here with me,_

_But simply remember _

_Always _

_Just to kiss the rain._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little Teddy/Victoire love here… The last few lines I made up by myself, but the ones used in the letter from Teddy is from the song "Kiss the rain" by Thriving Ivory…**  
><strong>I hoped you liked it, but leave me a review to tell me what you thought think ;D See ya!**

**-Marie**


End file.
